Kira Yamato is going to sing?
by 100hypersonic
Summary: Kira makes a mistake and lies to Lacus (one shot)


Just a heads up, if you're a reader who gets upset by writer's bad grammar then you should leave now.

* * *

><p>It was late at night the only reason the ultimate coordinators was still up is because the beautiful lacus cycle promise him a surprise. Kira closed the book was reading and notice that he had dozed almost two whole hours. "Kira, how's the book?" Lacus called from the bathroom.<p>

"I just finished" he called back "it pretty much all about Shinn. He's scared of piloting a Gundam for one third of the book; they also changed all the names for the Gundams. The ending's different too we were losing the final battle until "Shinn" betrays the others team. And Arthrun gets killed off …..and a chick for some reason."

"Interesting" kira slap himself in the forehead.

"I'm sorry, were you planning on reading this?"

"It's okay; are there any other changes?"

"You, Lunamaria and Meer aren't in this at all.

"Speaking of Meer" lacus came out of the bathroom wearing a pink and blue dress that like a combination of her and Meer clothes.

"You look great, but what does this have do Meer?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"I'm wearing this at tomorrow's concert, to celebrate her birthday." kira Noded very slowly

"Oh really? (She seems like she's been planning this for a while. wait did she say to tomorrow?)" While kira was looking all confused lacus started getting suspicious.

"Kira did you forget?" The young pilot try to think of a believable excuse but all the silence was make lacus irritated "I have been talking about this for the past 2 weeks. Did you forget or have you been ignoring me this whole time." The tone in her voice made his bones shake.

"No of course not, it's just" lacus raised her left eyebrow "this seems so important to you and you're so busy I, um I just thought it would be nice if we could sing together on stage." Lacus walked closer to the bed.

"Do you really mean that kira you want to sing with me?" looking at the smile on her face he could how exited she was.

"Yes, that's what I said right." Lacus fell on top kira gave him a big hug "(what the hell did I just do.)"

The next day when kira woke up he called his friends and told to meet at Shinn's house. Kira then rush to get dress before lacus could get up.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

"Wow I am awesome! Why did they change the names?" Shinn was three pages away from finishing the exact same book Kira was reading. Luna was sitting on the left side of the cough pouting.

"As least you were in it." Athrun (who was sitting of the right side the cough) rolled his eyes.

"At least you weren't killed off." Meyrin came in from the kitchen caring a plate at tea then placed on the table. Cagalli was sitting in a chair listening to brother's story.

"Okay, okay hold a second." She covered mouth to stop herself from laughing. "Everyone stop what you're doing and listen to Kira." As everyone did what she said Kira easily could tell she was making fun of him but designed to ignore it. He then explained how he has been unintendedly ignoring lacus for the past few day and how he lied his way out of trouble then showed that he didn't know how to sing or dance cause Shinn, Arthrun and Cagalli to laugh uncontrollably. Meyrin raised her hand to get kira's attention. "Mr. Kira, I don't see the problem here. Why don't you tell lacus the truth?" she asked

"The last time lacus found out I wasn't listen to her she dropped in the middle of the ocean and order me to swim away from her as fast possible while she tried to shoot me with the strike freedom." Shinn laughed even harder until Lunamaria punched him in the shoulder to get him to stop. Arthrun thought of a moment.

"If tell the truth not an option then maybe we can teach you some pointers." hearing that made kira smile (which is something he hasn't done all day.)

"That it" Kira glanced at his sister. "Cagalli teach me how to dance." Cagalli pointed to herself with a confusion on her face.

"Why me?" Kira grabbed her hands and pulled her out of the chair.

"Because you're my sister and you love me, now come on."

* * *

><p>Kira stayed at Shinn's house for the next 4 hours, unfortunately it didn't look like kira was making any progress. Refusing to give up, kira tried to think of another plan but after a few minutes, they either stop making sense or seemed impossible. At that time everyone agreed he should just confuses. Kira designed to meet lacus back stage of the concert since there where a few hours before the <em>concert starts<em>, not surprisingly she was doing her hair. While he stood in the door he explained everything, he had his face pointed at the ground so he couldn't see the disappointment on her face. There was a silence then lacus finally spoke up. "You're an idiot" Her voice didn't sound like she was upset which took kira by surprise and she surprised him even more when he realize she wasn't going to attack him. "It's okay kira, I can sing by myself." Kira thought over how happy she was when he told her the he would sing with her.

"Lacus, why did you want me sing so badly?" kira muttered. Lacus put her hairbrush down then turned around to look at kira.

"This is going to sound stupid, but I always wanted to hear you sing." Kira didn't know how to respond to what he just heard; he wanted to tell her that he does want to sing, to be more specific he didn't think he can. Its thing, lacus is an amazing singer and she has done plenty of concerts by herself before. Should he really have any reason to feel guilty about? "Kira" lacus whispered interrupting his thoughts. "Could you to me?" he didn't answer at first, mostly because if he said anything it would just be an excuse. After a few extra seconds kira open up a stared to sing quiet night and did a lot better than he thought he would he would, unfortunately he forgot half the lyric and lacus had to help him out. "Hold me close but deep in your heart." The two of them then finished the song together. After words lacus was about to get changed into her dress. Kira rethought lacus idea of them performing together, mainly because he was surprise on how good he sounded. It was probably because he felt more conformable being with her.

"_(Thinking it over it is just one concert, it's not like I'm looking for a career or something)_ lacus" Kira called out.

"Yes" she called back.

"Can I sing with you?"

* * *

><p>I am sorry if was hard to read because of the grammar but I did warn you.<p> 


End file.
